


Accusation

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenII is trying to prove himself but who is he hurting in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

Nothing was more dangerous than a Bad Wolf denied her lover. The pompous politician had his justifications as the Doctor did technically blow up a national monument. After many promises made and questionable political donations deposited to untraceable accounts, the Doctor was released. He was indignant. Rose was furious. He raged as she drove him home. She remained silent until she could bear it no more and pulled the car off to the side and stormed out to pace the length of the car. The Oncoming Storm was not far behind.

“What?” he demanded. “What did you expect me to do? Just let them take her?”

Rose was at the end of her rope. She couldn’t take it. “It’s not about stopping the alien abduction!”

“Oh really!” he shouted, pacing back and forth opposite her. “Cos from where I’m standing, it seems like you and this whole planet would’ve rather I let them take her then sacrifice some stupid stone monument to a dead President!”

“You really think that don’t you! It’s all boiled down to you bein’ offended ‘cos they dared to question your authority. And, of course you had to go insultin’ everyone by tellin’ them how you are superior to everyone. I’m surprised you didn’t start callin’ ‘em stupid apes!”

“I am superior to all of them! No one on this planet is more qualified than me!” he raged.

“Yeah, then how did we get along before you got here? Did you ever wonder that!”

“Fine, you think you’re so much better off then maybe I should just leave!” he shot back, too angry to notice anything that she may have been trying to say.

Tears welled up in her eyes. “That’s right, run away. That’s what you do best!” she said, tears now coursing down her face.

“Fine. Don’t come to me next time the Tikonok come to enslave your world!” he shouted back as he walked away.

As he stormed off, she whispered, “It’s your world too. Not that you seem to care.” She walked over to a bench and sat down. “Maybe you don’t care ‘bout anything other than showin’ everyone how Time Lord you are. Who am I anyway? Just some daft shop girl who fell in love,” she whispered quietly, staring down at the ground.

He stopped and turned back, looking at her as her words hit him. Slowly he walked back and sat on the bench next to her. He looked at her tear streaked face and realized this wasn’t just about blowing things up. His hand found hers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and for the first time in weeks, he talked to her.


End file.
